


Sixteen Tonnes.

by Inkathebadger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Activist Dean, Gen, Lawyer Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkathebadger/pseuds/Inkathebadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester works for HUNTER, "Homeless and Underprivileged Network for True Economic Reform". He's making change, fighting societal monsters, winning social justice campaigns one at a time. </p><p>But corporate figure head Crowley has dirty tricks up his sleeve, and Dean finds himself in the need of social justice crusading lawyer Castiel. Castiel must follow certain rules though, and Dean and Cas must not test the limits of those rules or risk endangering everything they have ever worked for, no matter how much they want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Tonnes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has not been beta'd so work with me there may be some weird pacing or phrasing that needs fixed. But after I get it all out that will be addressed. As well more chapters will come.

“Some people say a man is made outta mud  
A poor man's made outta muscle and blood  
Muscle and blood and skin and bones  
A mind that's a-weak and a back that's strong

You load sixteen tons, what do you get  
Another day older and deeper in debt  
Saint Peter don't you call me 'cause I can't go  
I owe my soul to the company store”

Sixteen Tons by Merle Travis

 

It was hot, the peak of summer, and the crowd was soaked with sweat. The large glassy buildings around of McLeod Corp acted as a mirror making the record heat in the city ten times worse. Dean looked at the crowd of people who followed him silently, Charlie taking up the rear making sure the least mobile ones weren't lost and shushing the louder ones who didn't get the memo to act like a scraggly band of ninjas surrounding the plaza that was at the front of the largest predatory loans company in the country.

Dean reached the end of the building and saw Sam hiding behind a building across the plaza, his own group of people following him and eyes on the plaza. Sam's longer hair was stuck to his forehead completely soaked with sweat. The kid looked like a long legged drowned puppy.

Kevin walked with Bobby hobble across the plaza. They were almost at the door and Sam and Dean held their breath as the security guard greeted them, and then proceeded to hold open the door for the old limping man.

“NOW!” Dean wasn't sure if it was him or Sam who shouted it when he looked back later. The crowd surged forward to the door. The security guard didn't stand the chance as Kevin and Bobby sprang into action holding the double doors wide open and hundreds of people streamed into the building. The guards couldn't stop the flow, and mothers, children, fathers, old people, all shouting chants and screaming charges.

Benny lead the charge from another alley around the corner and soon the main lobby was filled with hundreds of chanting people holding up inflatable painted sharks emblazoned with red paint that spelled phrases like “LOAN SHARKS” and “PREDATORY LENDERS”.

Charlie spread her arms at the street with Benny at her side stopping the cars that threatened to try and push past the endless stream of McLeod corp victims that surge across the road.

 

Dean slowed down to take the rear with Sam corralling the slow ones at the back to the building and up the stairs and past the bewildered security guards.

And the energy in the lobby was palpable. Mrs. Tran stood on a desk with a megaphone leading the chant.

“Who are we!” she shouted through the megaphone.

“HUNTER!” the crowd answered.

“Who are we!” she repeated.

“HUNTER!”

“Whadda we want!”

“JUSTICE!”

“When do we want it!”

“NOW!”

“When do we want it!”

“NOW!”

The crowd broke into a roaring cheer and inflatable sharks floated around the waves of hands pumping in the air. Dean caught eyes with Linda Tran and the tiger mom started a new chant as he joined her at her side.

“Crowley, come down!” she shouted up the marble columns to the balconies where he was hiding above. “Crowley, come down!”

The crowd picked it up. Charlie pulled out her camera and began filming. Soon the whole building was booming in unision. “Crowley, come down!”

Even with millionaire air conditioning units running and the cold black and gold marble running up the down the halls the building started to heat up, but the energy in the room kept rolling.

Finally a suit appeared, flanked by security on his left and right, clearly sweating bullets. He held up a hand and everyone cheered and others started shushing their comrades.

“Who is in charge here!” the suit asked.

Linda Tran looked to Dean and they stepped forward together the crowd parted for them. 

“We are leading this action,” Dean said. “Tell him Mrs. Tran.”

“We’ve come to deliver a message to Crowley. And only to Crowley, we will not leave until he shows his face,” she said firmly to the suit.

There was a murmur from the crowd of agreement. Dean knew they would stay as long as it took for Crowley to show his stupid face.

The suit looked at the crowd and decided to retreat, the row of security holding the line to the hall he turned down so they could not follow. A moment later he appeared again, he seemed to be paler than before.

“He will come out right now on one condition,” the suit said weaker voiced than before. “He will only meet with the leaders.”

Dean looked over his shoulder and he could see the limey bastard himself, slunk off in a dark corner, absolutely glowering at the crowd that had taken over the lobby.

“Coward!” a voice boomed from the crowd. Dean shot a look over his shoulder and saw it was Kevin who had shouted this. Mrs. Tran had noticed as well and shot her son a look which he immediately wilted under. But the rest of the crowd echoed Kevin’s sentiment. 

Sam took this opportunity to speak up. His tall stature helping him, “Guys, listen! We have worked so hard to get here and we are so close. Let’s leave this to Mrs. Tran. We know if anyone can take Crowley down a notch, it’s her.”

There was a ripple of laughter though the crowd at this. Mrs. Tran took the opportunity to lean in to Dean and say, “Go make sure my son doesn’t do anything else stupid.”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean said. He signalled for Sam to take his place at her side and walked back into the crowd searching for that kid. “‘Kay guys let’s take this outside and let Mrs. Tran teach Crowley a lesson in manners.”

Charlie began herding people towards the door, Dean pushing from the back. Benny making sure they didn’t have any stragglers on the other side. 

There was about thirty people left to get out the door when he saw Jo on the side faced off with a guard who was screaming in her face, in her hand she held a flag pole and she looked ready to break it over the security guard’s head.

Dean jumped the railing and got between them, not even listening to what they were saying.

“Jo,” he said breaking her razor stare from the guard. “Jo everyone’s leaving it’s time to go.”

The guard was red faced and spitting some insult or another but Dean took another step turning around in the same movement is all American bad boy charm turned up to eleven. “Thanks for your hospitality and patience sir, we’re on our way.”

Ellen spotted the aggressive guard next to her daughter and Dean came up ready to join in.

“We’re fine,” Dean said to Ellen. “Could you take Jo?” Dean turned his attention back to Jo. “Jo we have to be outside for Mrs. Tran to talk to Crowley. You hear me?”

Jo shot another look at the guard, and just gave a short, “Yeah,” before turning on her heel. Dean could see the white knuckles as she clutched the pole and marched out the door.

Dean shot a parting glance with Sam before walking through the doors to keep the tense crowd at bay while Mrs. Tran spoke.

__________________________________________________________

It was the biggest and most successful action they had ever had. They got back to the office and Charlie got to uploading the footage.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Sam, Dean and Benny all unloaded bags with flags and megaphones and deflated sharks. 

“That....” Sam started.

“Was awesome,” Dean agreed.

Benny let loose a low chuckle. “I don’t know about you boys but I need a soda after that hot box of a lobby!”

“Are we going to bother unpacking this?” Sam asked.

“After that?” Dean replied. He shrugged the last bag down with a clunk. “I think booze is in order.”

“Dibs on calling venue!” Charlie said enthusiastically before adding. “Are we inviting significant others or are we being strictly business?”

“I think with all the planning that went into that,” Sam said. “Jess would not mind seeing me.”

“Alright,” Dean said stretching out. “Alright level five salad sucker and miss I’m totally not dating a girl from Oz can go meet your significant others and we’ll get to the bar for 9:30. Benny and I will lock up.”

“You sure Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yeah we got it,” Dean shrugged. 

Sam and Charlie didn’t question. Dean and Benny decided on putting everything in it’s proper place in the morning, locked the office and went out the back to where they had parked.

While filing down the narrow stairwell Benny asked, “You going home before before hitting up the bar?”

Dean paused on the landing. “I was considering it. I’m not sure the old man will notice.”

Benny smiled, “Dean, I got no one left and I notice it every day. Go see your old man for a few hours, and I’ll pick you up. I’m the designated driver anyway.”

Dean nodded and hurried down the rest of the stairs, before opening the door to the cooling night air.


End file.
